


Knowing

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s07e10 Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: “Tell me if you want this.”





	Knowing

The next morning, Mike sweeps into Harvey’s office and snaps, “What the hell did you do to Donna?”

“If you’re asking,” Harvey answers without looking up from his laptop, “you already know.”

“I–” blinking, Mike scrambles to regroup– “I know you suspended her. I know you came into her office and told her to leave without giving any possible reason.”

“Without reason?” Now Harvey glances up with a scowl. “That’s what she told you?”

“Harvey, what could she have possibly done–”

“She kissed me last night because– and I quote– ‘she had to know.’”

Mike stares at him, eyebrows raised. “About damn time.”

“Excuse me?”

“Harvey, anyone with eyes can see you’re meant to be together.”

“I’m sorry,” Harvey spits, “I thought my thoughts on the matter had some weight, and until two o’clock this morning my thoughts were that I was in a relationship with Paula Agard.”

“Oh . . .” Mike’s face falls as he hears the clear hurt in Harvey’s voice. “Did you break up with her?”

“She broke up with me because I of course told her immediately, and she accused me of having deep-seated subconscious desires for someone else and deflecting whenever she pressed the point.”

Mike keeps his voice as gentle as possible as he says, “Don’t you?”

Harvey looks up at him for a long moment and then sighs. “I knew dating my therapist would catch up with me. But still, I don’t understand where Donna got the nerve–”

“I told her to.” The words come out quieter than he intended, and he suppresses an urge to shiver as Harvey narrows his eyes.

“You did _what_?” Harvey’s voice is like ice.

“I told her to tell you how she feels about you, and I guess she took a direct approach.”

“You’re on her side,” he intones.

“Yeah, because I think she’d make you happy,” Mike says. “Feels like you’re fighting fate by staying apart.”

“You understand that what you call ‘fate’ the by-laws call ‘sexual assault.’”

Mike rolls his eyes at that. “Harvey, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Don’t write checks you can’t cash.”

“What does that mean?”

Harvey stands up and walks around his desk to face Mike, eye-to-eye. “Do you really want this to be a workplace where Person A can just grab Person B and kiss them, regardless of whether Person B is in a relationship, or not as interested, or just plain didn’t consent?”

Mike hesitates before saying, “Yes, in specific cases.”

“What cases?” Harvey demands.

“Cases where Person A and Person B are clearly perfect together. Where they can take down anyone in the world as long as they’ve got each other. Where they get each other better than anyone else does– even better than whoever Person B’s currently with. Cases where _anyone with eyes_ can see Person A’s in love and desperate for Person B to finally notice. Harvey, when there are years of chemistry and friendship and devotion building up to the kiss, I call it ‘about damn time–’”

In a violent burst Harvey whips his hand up, only to brush the back of his fingers lightly along Mike’s cheek.

Mike’s speech breaks off into a small “oh.”

“Tell me if you want this.” He murmurs the words low in his throat, eyes flickering from Mike’s lips to his eyes, wide with what could be want.

It could just as easily be fright.

Harvey pulls his hand away and swallows his second heartbreak in a single morning. “That was out of line,” he admits, looking over Mike’s shoulder. “Come on, we need to go work on the press release about our latest name change—“

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes.”

One look at Mike’s eyes, and Harvey’s certain what he’s referring to. And even as Mike tilts his head and fits his lips between Harvey’s for just a heartbeat, as they break the rules and smash an engagement and upend their own relationship, the world clicks into place.

Sometimes it’s not so bad, knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone plagiarized this fic and put it up in another fandom. This is the original.


End file.
